Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue
by Maeliani
Summary: [Para el Foro Proyecto 1-8, concurso "Amores prohibidos".] Ella hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance por su familia y matrimonio pero, ¿qué pasa cuando los sentimientos son los que atacan? Allí es el momento de elegir aunque a veces no hay nada que elegir, sólo seguir. Y fue una lección que Natsuko aprendió con ayuda y por culpa de un amor prohibido, algo que pudo ser y no fue.


Buenas a todas las personas que me leen, tenía miedo de no poder publicar esta historia porque mi internet ha estado muy insufrible -suspira- ¡Pero he podido! Así que espero que disfruten de este pequeño fic.

**Personaje designado:** Natsuko Takaishi.

**Palabras:** 3900.

Para el foro "Proyecto 1-8" por el concurso _"Amores Prohibidos"_.

**Disclaimer:** Como de costumbre, todo es de los autores intelectuales, yo sólo uso a sus personajes y los arruino sin misericordia.

* * *

**Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue...**

* * *

Suspiró con cansancio mientras sus manos estaban sobre aquellos papeles, leía pero no prestaba atención a las palabras escritas, eran cerca de las once de la noche y ella trabajando...y él, también. Sus dos hijos dormían plácidamente y deseaba poder hacer lo mismo pero debía entregar su trabajo y a la vez era su manera de distraer su mente mientras esperaba a su esposo.

Y como era invierno el café reposaba sobre el escritorio, encontrándose en su oficina, ponía un portavasos para evitar manchar la madera pese a que ya el escritorio tenía antiguas manchas antes de decidir cuidar sus muebles. Y siempre se olvidaba pintarlo.

Suspiró rendida, miró el reloj sobre el escritorio, casi en el borde y a punto de caerse por culpa de otros papeles, libros y fotos. Y un juguete de Yamato que se lo había confiscado por...ya ni recordaba por qué, habían pasados semanas y el hijo mayor encontró otro entretenimiento. Lo tenía ahí porque nadie entraba en su oficina (a veces ni siquiera Hiroaki) porque sabía que su esposo mientras ella no estuviera se lo daría. Ese hombre siempre suavizando las cosas. Irónicamente era como su santuario personal su oficina.

Con pereza se frotó su rostro con sus manos y bostezó, el café amargo desprendía un suave olor que increíblemente le daba más sueño que otra cosa. Y a veces pensaba que por tomar tanto café lograba que en vez de ayudarla a estar despierta la adormecía más. Hizo una leve mueca, quizá debería preparar más.

Diez minutos después su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se apretó los labios y se encaminó para tomarlo entre sus manos, era una llamada de Hiroaki, debió suponerlo. Vendría aún más tarde. Con ese pensamiento se fue a acostar en la cama que compartían, prendió el televisor (ya estaba harta de leer que hasta tenía los ojos cansados y enrojecidos).

Y dos semanas después aquello se había vuelto una rutina, pensó en voz alta cómo era posible. Acababa de acostar a sus hijos y lavaba los platos, su esposo hacía horas que no estaba y ella sabía que dentro de unas horas tendría una llamada de él. Comenzaba a extrañarlo y no sabía si eso era algún "síntoma" normal de esposa o si debía estar en efecto preocupada y extrañándolo. No quería volverse una esposa obsesiva, para nada. Ella creía que cada hombre y mujer merecía su tiempo de soledad especialmente alguien como ella.

Fue así que se le ocurrió hacer algo que no hacia hace tanto tiempo: ir a tomar sola un café. No era algo que acostumbraba a hacer puesto que siempre iba a tomar o comer acompañada de su esposo, algún pariente o con una amiga. Sin embargo no tenía nada más que hacer y se sentía sola y aburrida, el trabajo comenzaba a exasperarla. Algo de aire fresco no le iba a hacer daño.

Su rostro joven mostraba cierta preocupación y hasta quizá tristeza lo que lograba que ella pareciera aún mayor casi como si ya supiera las cosas malas que le pasarían sin siquiera mover el músculo. Recordaba que Hiroaki se reía de eso pensando que era un tanto paranoica.

Llegó finalmente a una pequeña cafetería y se sentó sola, en la mesa más apartada de todos y además la más pequeña para que así nadie se le ocurriera sentarse con ella pese a que había un asiento extra delante. Eran casi las once de la noche y sabiendo que era una tontería pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la claustrofobia la aniquila cada día un poco más.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es la madre de Yamato, cierto? —una voz amable hizo que levantara su cabeza observando de pie a un hombre más o menos de su edad (quizás un poco mayor), llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro parecido a Hiroaki sin embargo sus ojos eran negros y grandes, y pese a no tener brillo ella pudo notar que eran muy vivos.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿usted me conoce? —preguntó finalmente, su voz se mezcló entre la desconfianza y la extrañeza. El hombre por su parte rió y se sentó frente a ella sin pedir permiso. Natsuko frunció levemente el ceño mas no dijo nada.

—Soy el padre de Sora, una amiga de su hijo y el otro joven, Taichi —respondió, colocando sus antebrazos en la pequeña mesa y casi tocando las manos de la mujer.

—¡Oh! No sabía que Sora tendría padre —dijo repentinamente y al darse cuenta lo que dijo bajó la cabeza. —Lo siento.

El hombre volvió a reírse y movió su mano despreocupadamente.

—Es normal, yo no vivo en Hikarigaoka, yo vivo en Kyoto —aclaró el hombre.

—¿No está divorciado de Toshiko? —preguntó y nuevamente se arrepintió por lo que dijo.

—Hace poco —aclaró el hombre, casi apático. —Vengo una vez al mes para darle una visita a Sora y luego vuelvo a Kyoto para mis investigaciones. Sólo que me quedaré unos días aprovechando que han sucedido extrañas cosas en Hikarigaoka, y tomaré también unas vacaciones necesarias.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir Natsuko, un tanto apenada por el hombre, era tan joven y ya divorciado.

—¿Por qué lo siente? Usted no ha hecho nada —murmuró, con una leve sonrisa que la rubia no supo interpretar. —Son cosas que pasan, sabíamos que pasaría.

Unos minutos después llegó una camarera tomando la orden de ambos padres. Ella pidió café amargo, él una taza de té con miel.

—Y dígame, ¿usted está soltera...casada?

—Casada —explicó rápidamente. El hombre rió.

—Usted se ve realmente muy joven como para estar casada —el hombre había pensando que era una madre soltera. —Su esposo es muy afortunado.

—Oh, bueno —ella se ruborizó. —Gra-gracias, es muy amable.

Vio nuevamente la sonrisa en el hombre. —Es la verdad.

Una vez hubiesen traído sus órdenes Natsuko bebió su taza de café y por alguna extraña razón no lo sentía tan amargo como debería ser. Haruhiko en cambio movía la cuchara sobre la taza y se quedaba mirando por la ventana pese a no haber nada afuera más que oscuridad.

—¿Y...usted a qué se dedica? —preguntó Haruhiko, sonriendo levemente y tratando de sacarle plática a la mujer.

—Oh —fue como si una burbuja explotara y nuevamente Natsuko estaba con los pies en la tierra, sus pensamientos habían sido cortados y sus ojos azules miraron los negros.

—Bueno, yo soy periodista —dijo, e hizo una leve mueca, recordando que debía aún trabajo.

—¿Sí? —el padre de Sora por unos segundos pensó que aquello era una broma. —Yo soy investigador —respondió con tono afable.

—¿Y qué investiga?

—Fenómenos paranormales —habló tan serio y con tono críptico que Natsuko pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y no supo si aquello era cierto o no pero por alguna razón no quiso preguntar más.

—Suena...suena interesante —Natsuko no sabía qué cara poner y eso logró que una carcajada limpia saliera de la boca de Haruhiko.

Ella lo miró atónita; ese hombre era un lunático.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es que su rostro me ha dado risa, tiene una lindas expresiones —comentó el hombre, sincero mientras bebía finalmente un pequeño trago de su té.

Sin embargo Natsuko se levantó, ruborizada y hasta cierto punto molesta.

—Si ha venido a burlarse de mí no ha llegado en un buen momento así que si me disculpa yo me retiro.

Habló firme y sin su voz tambalearse lo que hizo que Haruhiko la mirara impresionado. Dejó sobre la mesa un poco de dinero correspondiendo su taza y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—¡Oiga! ¡Espere! —antes de que caminara hacia la salida el señor Takenouchi la tomó del brazo, deteniendo cualquier ademán de retirada.

—¡Señor Takenouchi!

—Dime Haruhiko —pidió con un tono lo bastante serio como para calmar (aunque sólo un poco) a Natsuko.

La mujer lo miró con cierta sorpresa y evitó su ennegrecida mirada que incluso había perdido cierto brillo.

—Lo siento, hacía mucho que no platico con una persona que no sea específicamente sobre asuntos laborales —a Natsuko eso le sonó como una pésima excusa. —Y mucho menos con una mujer tan hermosa y joven.

¿Acaso ese hombre le estaba coqueteando? ¡Sabiendo que estaba casada y que sus hijos se conocían! ¡Qué descaro!

—Pues creo que...debería practicar más el socializar con las personas... —murmuró la mujer, casi pensando en sus palabras.

Haruhiko sonrió de lado, ¿acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Sólo él necesitaba socializar mejor?

—Muy bien —aceptó, moviendo su mano casi como un príncipe. Ella lo miró ceñuda. —¿Aceptaría mis disculpas...?

Natsuko miró fijamente sus ojos negros unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, había algo en esos ojos que le hacían ver que él era sincero con ella.

* * *

Y desde ese día se había vuelto frecuente que ambos adultos compartieran unos cafés en aquellas horas tan oscuras.

Natsuko se mostraba más abierta con el hombre, sonreía más e incluso se veía más alegre. Aquél día no era la excepción.

—Sabes, he estado pensando —murmuró la mujer al cabo de unos segundos. Aquél día llovía bastante y esta vez Haruhiko estaba en la casa que compartía con sus hijos y su esposo. El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello semi-mojado y la miró, expectante.

—¿Eso es una novedad? —dijo divertido, la señora Ishida rió y le miró casi de manera desaprobatoria.

—Me refiero a... ¿somos amigos, no? ¿Y hace cuánto que nos conocemos? ¿Tres semanas, no? Yo no le he...no le he hablado a Hiroaki de ti y él es mi esposo, debería saber que tengo un amigo.

Haruhiko la miró unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Yo tampoco le he hablado a Toshiko que ando saliendo con la mamá del amigo de su hija —rió un poco. —Creo que me mataría antes —hizo una leve mueca con sus labios sin mirarla y luego posó sus ojos negros como cuencas en los azul zafiro de ella.

—¿Saliendo? —una extraña mueca se posó en el rostro de Natsuko. —Como amigos, ¿claro?

Unos segundos más tarde Haruhiko la miró fijo y asintió con la cabeza. —Como amigos —repuso finalmente. —¿Tus hijos están durmiendo ahora? ¿No les será raro que un hombre que no sea su papá esté acá? ¿A estas horas?

Con toda la confianza del mundo Haruhiko se acomodó en el sofá, pasó un brazo afuera del respaldo y ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Ambos se encontraban en la sala.

Natsuko pareció despertarse de su ensoñación y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, eres un amigo y el padre de la amiga de Matt.

—Hablas como si estuviéramos cometiendo algo extraño, es como si desearas que pasara algo entre nosotros —murmuró Haruhiko, mirándose un tanto los pies.

El rostro de la señora Ishida se puso tan rojo como los aretes que llevaba puestos, que habían sido un regalo de Haruhiko, claramente Hiroaki no sabía nada al respecto.

—Y no he visto a tu esposo en ningún momento, sé que debe trabajar mucho pero...

—Por favor, basta —ya sentía que su amigo se interponía demasiado en su vida y eso le molestaba. Ella no se inmiscuía en la vida de él y Toshiko.

El hombre la miró e hizo una mueca, levantándose del sofá.

—Sólo doy mi opinión, como tu amigo creo que tengo derecho —murmuró, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. —Y creo que una mujer como tú debería estar bien cuidada y con un hombre que demuestre su cariño.

"_Alguien como yo"_ quiso decir, había una mezcla de diversión, sarcasmo y sinceridad en eso pero sabía que eso podría alterar a Natsuko, era una mujer complicada; Toshiko también lo era y no iba a cometer el mismo el error. Sólo él se interesaría en mujeres tan problemáticas. Sólo él se interesaría con una mujer con tanta "historieta" encima ya hecha.

—Tú no lo entiendes —musitó finalmente la mujer de cabello rubio ceniza. —Tú hablas de un lugar cómodo, ya no estás atado a nadie, salvo a tu hija... —"_Y tampoco la ves lo suficiente, seguro ni la conoces."_ quiso decir, pero supo que aquello podría ser demasiado.

Haruhiko mostró una sonrisa sin sentirla.

—Creo que la lluvia nos ha puesto sensibles —miró distraídamente la ventana donde caía una ligera lluvia, más ligera que antes.

La mujer le miró, con una leve sonrisa. El hombre la miró y bajó apenas la cabeza en lo que se ponía los zapatos.

De pronto el teléfono sonó, alarmando a Natsuko. Haruhiko con una sonrisa divertida habló:

—¿Quieres que conteste yo? —pero recibió una mirada seria de Natsuko mientras ésta tomaba el teléfono.

—¿Hiroaki? —preguntó finalmente, escuchando la voz de su marido en la otra línea. —¡¿No sabes cuándo vendrás?! —alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. —¿Entonces me llamarás cuando llegues? —su voz sonó con cierta desilusión. —...Está bien...te...te amo —dudó en decir las últimas palabras, la mirada interrogante de Haruhiko le taladraba la cabeza.

—Nunca escuché un "te amo" tan dudoso —el hombre hizo una mueca. —Y —alzó el dedo índice antes de que la mujer le replicara cualquier cosa. —¿No crees que deberías ir al trabajo y sorprenderlo? Podría llegar a ser algo romántico.

—No pienso molestarlo en su trabajo, es una falta de respeto —Natsuko se cruzó de brazos, observando a su amigo.

—No es molestarlo, es simplemente ir allí, demostrarle que lo extrañas y darle algo de comer, alguna atención —explicó tranquilamente el castaño, moviendo su mano. —Ustedes las mujeres esperan que nosotros hagamos toda la jugada.

Natsuko se mordió la lengua, si tan experto era en las relaciones, ¿cómo es que llegó a divorciarse? ¡Todos se creen expertos cuando están fuera del tema!

—Pero en fin, supongo que tomaremos algo, ¿no? Aún tengo los dedos helados.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia la cocina para preparar los cafés.

* * *

—Y dime, ¿has arreglado las cosas con tu esposo? —preguntó Haruhiko, dejando parte del cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y la miraba con una expresión divertida y tranquila.

—No sabía que fumaras —murmuró Natsuko, ignorando la pregunta. ¿Por qué se debía interesar en hombres que amaban tanto su trabajo y fueran adictos al tabaco? ¡Qué elecciones las suyas!

—De vez en cuando —respondió tranquilo. —No has respondido mi pregunta.

—No —dijo la mujer de manera lacónica. Haruhiko hizo una mueca que no pudo entender de qué era.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tomando de nuevo el cigarrillo y dando una calada, la mujer Ishida la miró atenta.

—No lo sé... —desvió la mirada, un tanto ruborizada por fijarse en esas cosas.

—¿Estás acobardada? ¿Desganada? —empezó a tirar unas cuentas preguntas. No entendía a la mujer, ¿por qué esconder sus sinceros sentimientos? Sentimientos normales, sinceros y hasta enternecedores.

Y él, tan imbécil y curioso, y un tanto entrometido. Algo le llamaba la atención y él rápidamente se perdía en ello, queriendo saber todos los por qué, como en su trabajo; mientras más inusual, mejor.

—No lo sé, es complicado, y mi trabajo me tiene saturada. Es como que —la mujer suspiró, ya su café no le apetecía. —...Todo se vuelve en pequeñas mochilas que una la puedo quitar de encima, pero todas y encima de mí no me dejan ni hacer una acción por muy estúpida que sea.

—Pues...alguien te tendría que sacar de esa camisa de fuerza.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo...

—Lo es si se hace el esfuerzo...Nadie se muere por algo así.

—Pero se sufre...

El señor Takenouchi hizo una mueca, eso no lo podía discutir.

* * *

Natsuko todavía no podía contener el asombro que sus ojos mostraban mientras sostenía el ramo de azucenas en sus manos, completamente ruborizada.

—Haruhiko, yo... —no podía dar crédito a aquella situación y no podía hablar. —G-Gracias —dijo torpemente, acariciando el ramo.

—No es nada, es un pequeño detalle, sé que acá eres tú la que debería darme algo pero quise darte un pequeño regalo de...amistad.

—No debiste molestarte...

Eso lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Por eso me citaste a este bar? ¿Cierto? Es un bar muy bonito, y alejado por cierto.

El señor Takenouchi hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. —Digamos.

—Me gustaría poder darte algo, pero es que no he podido, tuve...finalmente una cita con Hiroaki... —y las cosas volvieron a hacer como antes, ahora él trabajando y ella allí, con un hombre que no era su esposo.

—¿La pasaron bien?

—Sí, fue muy agradable.

Haruhiko enarcó una ceja. —¿Agradable? —rió, no era la palabra que él usaría.

—¿Y tú...has salido con alguien? —preguntó dudosa, por una parte esperaba que no y no sabía por qué, pero con Haruhiko cada vez que salieran ella se sentía especial, si sabía que él tendría una cita con alguien más...dejaría de sentirse diferente.

—Sólo contigo, Toshiko me regaló un chocolate, pero esos de compromisos, no estaban muy buenos. Sora no me regaló nada, su chocolate quedó arruinado.

Ella sonrió levemente, conformándose con eso.

* * *

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te veías con otro hombre mientras yo estaba trabajando, Natsuko?

El esposo de Natsuko se desplomó en su cama, quitándose la molesta corbata y mirando a su mujer con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta pero se contenía.

—No era nada, sólo fue un amigo, es el padre de Sora, la amiga de Matt —murmuró rápidamente, no fue muy agradable que Hiroaki se enterara de su amistad con Haruhiko por medio de un compañero de trabajo.

—¿Y no fuiste capaz de decirme nunca que ibas con un amigo a tomar un café? —él se levantó, encarándola con el ceño fruncido. —Si tan sola te sentías me hubieras dicho, sabes que no trabajo porque quiera dejarte sola, trabajo porque necesitamos el dinero.

El dinero, el dinero, estaba cansada de esa excusa.

—No te he dicho nada porque no era algo de qué hacer tanto...problema —la mujer frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora sí le ponía atención para discutir?

—¿Es que por qué no pudiste hacerte amiga de una mujer en vez de un hombre? Francamente no lo entiendo, ¿has descuidado a nuestros hijos?

Natsuko abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y miró a su esposo.

—¡Jamás digas una cosa así! Que salga de vez en cuando a tomar un café no quiere decir que no me preocupe por mis...por nuestros hijos, Hiroaki. Trabajo en casa para poder estar más atenta de la casa y nosotros, te he esperado siempre y estuve con el corazón en la garganta muchas veces por ti —y dicha aquellas palabras salió por la puerta cerrándola.

Hiroaki se levantó presuradamente antes de que saliera.

—No me digas que irás con él, ¿acaso eso piensas hacer? Cada vez que tengamos un pequeño problema recurrirás a él, ¿cierto?

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que dos parejas de ojos zafiro miraban aquella situación preocupados, escondidos tras la puerta.

—¡Es que acaso no entiendes que estoy cansada! Siempre crees que eres el único que tiene problemas, yo también los tengo...y no preguntas por eso...he sido la mejor esposa que podrías tener y no siento que soy valorada por ti.

Y en todo momento evitaba mirarlo, abrazándose a sí misma como si buscase calor propio.

—¿Y yo? —habló Hiroaki, su voz temblaba un poco. —Tú tampoco me buscas, cuando te abrazo...te beso actúas como si me tuvieras miedo. Tengo que siempre pensar en tus sentimientos, cuidar mis palabras para no lastimarte, para no ofenderte. Recordar que eres una persona sensible, una vez tú me abandonaste y te perdoné, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

Natsuko levantó su mirada a los ojos de Hiroaki, ahora ella se sentía como una basura.

* * *

—No sé qué he hecho para tropezarme con una piedra y salir rodando cuesta abajo, Haruhiko...todo me ha salido mal.

El rostro de Haruhiko se mostró con una sonrisa casi triste y compasiva. —Sabes, yo te hubiese secuestrado para te quedaras conmigo... —era la forma más inusual que Haruhiko tenía para decirle que la amaba.

—Pero es imposible, ambos tenemos vidas hechas... —murmuró Natsuko, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Haruhiko sobre sus cabellos. —Tú debes irte...y yo debo quedarme aquí, con T.K. Él me necesita.

—¿No es gracioso? Yo he dejado mi vida aquí en Hikarigaoka por mi trabajo, tú dejas la tuya por tu hijo. Me hace sentir como un mal padre.

—No eres un mal padre... —Haruhiko se rió por ello.

—Dicen que uno tiene que alcanzar sus sueños, pero ¿no debía de haber un límite para mí?

—En este momento quisiera ser tú... —el señor Takenouchi colocó suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos de ella y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

—No querrás ser yo, significa ser una persona solitaria. Mira, no tengo a mi hija, ni a ti; sólo mi trabajo.

—Pero amas tu trabajo, al menos haces lo que te apasiona.

—Pero, ¿a qué precio?

—Bien, volvemos al principio, ya me estás confundiendo —bufó la mujer. El hombre de ojos negros rió.

—¿No te ha parecido curioso cómo te separaste? No nos besamos, no nos acostamos ni dijimos que nos amamos, no fuimos amantes ni mucho menos.

—Pero sentíamos algo el uno por el otro... —dijo Natsuko, ruborizada y molesta. No quería recordar todo ese asunto.

—¿Te has dado cuenta el gran poder que tienen los sentimientos? —la mano del hombre acarició ausente la mejilla de la mujer de bellos ojos azules.

Natsuko cerró levemente los ojos, disfrutando la suave caricia, no quería pensar en cómo ocurrió todo, por una cadena de sucesos que le hicieron darse cuenta de una verdad: Nadie tenía la culpa, todo fue un embrollo que dejó un sabor amargo y, que hay que pensar con la cabeza fría y que siempre había que ser ante todo sincero y honesto, aunque fuese egoísta, aunque fuese molesto, aunque fuese vergonzoso.

—Es hora de irme, debo tomar el avión en diez minutos.

Ella hubiese querido que se quedara, quería que fuese otra situación para poder armarse de valor y obligarlo a que se quedara, como antes no hizo. Pero sabía que a veces era mejor desistir.

Se ponía a pensar, ¿él sufrió algo por ella como ella lo hizo por él? Mientras él se subía al avión, dedicándole una leve mirada.

Si ella quería una respuesta, sería: sí. Sufrió, porque ella fue como un recuerdo de sus malas decisiones, sonaba masoquista, la amaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella sin recordar a Toshiko, cómo ambas prefirieron a sus hijos antes que nada, cómo ambas lo dejaban ir sin siquiera dar pelea.

Natsuko para él fue un caramelo dulce que cada vez se sentía más amargo por dentro pero eso no quería decir que no dejaba de gustar. A fin de cuentas, siempre se enamoraba de alguien que lo lastimaba más de lo que se podía pensar.

Si bien ambos hubiesen deseado algo más del otro sabían que era mejor que todo terminase de la manera más sana posible. Ya tenían cicatrices para hacerse más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Y he aquí el fic! Lo terminé ayer y, aquí está, es por eso que me ha quedado tan mal, yo soy una floja que cuando se prende la alarma del pánico que dice "debes entregar el fic" se acuerda y suena como loca (?). Espero no hayan odiado a nadie (?) Yo no quise poner a ninguno de los tres implicados como mala persona, fueron cosas que se dieron.

¡Feliz día de San Valentín a quién lo disfrute y a quién le parezca una tontería! (?).


End file.
